The Fight
by xXScream4Xx
Summary: Kevin shows his new Super Samurai mode, while Jayden fights Deker.


**_A/N: Hey everybody! The whole story will not be idiotic like the other some of my stories there will be action an in it too, overall it will be a pretty well rounded story, I hope you all enjoy it, because it was just a thought that came into my head today._**

* * *

><p>Kevin ran outside and screamed with his head up in the air and arms folded out and his hands curled up in fists, "I HATE YOU ALL!"<p>

Then Ji ran outside and hit the back of Kevin's head with his stick, "DIE MORON!" Ji screamed as he began to hit Kevin thirty-four times on the head then stopped for Kevin to say something or do something.

"Mentor, stop it or I will kill you!" Kevin screamed getting off the ground and picked up a small rock and threw it at Ji's face.

"OW!" Ji screamed dropping his stick and grabbing his face with both of his hands.

Then Kevin took off into some forest where he saw Deker talking to Urumasa, "Hey! Have nobody else to talk to? Most likely because you are an idiot!" Kevin screamed picking up a small rock and throwing it at Deker.

"OW!" Deker screamed as he turned around and went into nighlock form, "You!"

"YOU!" Kevin screamed then he morphed into the Blue Samurai Ranger and pulled out his spin sword and putting a disk from his belt on it.

"Oh please! You'll need to do better than that to beat me!" Deker screamed then he pulled Urumasa out from behind his back; over his shoulder.

"Super Samurai Mode!" Kevin screamed then a pink Tutu popped out of nowhere, "Now I'm unbeatable!"

Deker was in shock at the whole thing; Then Ji came out of nowhere and morphed into the bronze ranger, "KEVIN! You will never get away from me!" Ji screamed as he pulled out his spin sword and put a disk from his belt on it.

Then Kevin ran behind Deker; Ji tried to slash Deker, but Deker blocked it with Urumasa, "How did I get mixed up in this!" Deker screamed as he battled off Ji.

Ji jumped back and then Kevin ran out from behind Deker screaming as Ji chased him, "What the what?" Deker said as he watch them run away.

A few hours later Deker was walking down a strip of road that had nobody on it or at least he didn't think that anybody was on it, "HEY YOU!" Kevin screamed then he jumped out from behind a rock and threw a fish at Deker.

Deker screamed, but then he realized that it was just a fish, "Why don't you keep your fish to yourself?" Deker asked then turning into his nighlock form.

Then Dayu rolled in from nowhere, "Who did that?" Dayu screamed as she got up looked around then she saw Ji, "You!"

"Don't mess with her!" Deker said standing in front of Dayu, and then he pulled out Urumasa.

Then Ji ran away with Kevin screaming, "Deker why did you save me? Not that I really needed saving, but why did you do it?" Dayu asked coming out from behind Deker to look at him from the front.

"It's nothing." Deker bluntly stated then he walked away from her and went back into his human form.

The next day Jayden was out training when the gap sensor went off, so he alone went out to go fight out on that same strip of road yesterday; when Jayden got there, morphed, looked around and he saw that there was nobody there, "Uh, did the gap sensor just go off for no reason?" Jayden asked himself as he looked around with his spin sword still ready to slash anybody with.

Then Deker jumped out of nowhere and slashed at Jayden, but Jayden blocked the attack with his spin sword, "What do you want Deker?" Jayden asked as they both stood there looking at eath other right in the face.

"I want to duel you, you will satisfy my and Urumasa's hunger, you will give me the battle that I've waited and waited for." Deker replied then pulling Urumasa away from Jayden's spin sword and trying to slash Jayden but Jayden blocked every slash from Deker.

Then after a while during the fight both Jayden and Deker were tired and beat up, "You will satisfy my hunger Red Ranger, but it looks like that will be another time when you are stronger." Deker said then jumping off somewhere on a high cliff and walked away.

Jayden demorphed and went on his knees, but he quickly got back up and went back to the Shiba house; when he got back to the Shiba house he was greeted by all of his friends including Ji, "So how was it like battling Deker for a second time with both you and him still alive?" Kevin asked as they all sat down in their seats.

"It feels kinda like you're a good fighter, but I need more training to beat him though." Jayden replied as he put his hands together into one big fist and putting it up to his chin.

"But still you are brave to take on Deker all by yourself." Mia said looking at Jayden with big eyes.

"Thanks, I'm just glad I came out alive." Jayden replied putting his hands down away from his chin.

"I know how to celebrate your victory and to prepare you for your next battle! I will cook a special meal!" Mia said standing straight up smiling.

"Uh, I think we should get back to training, because we havn't done a lot of that today." Jayden said then they all got up to go to train because they were the Power Rangers Samurai!

**_The End! _**


End file.
